video_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Outlast
Outlast is a survival horror video game which was developed and published by Red Barrels Games. It was on Microsoft Windows and the new Playstation 4. Plot Miles Upshur, a freelance journalist, recieves a tip-off from an anonymous source about Mount Massive Asylum, a physchiatric hospital owned and operated by the Murkoff Corporation. Upon gaining entry to the asylum, he finds the many corpses of the staff strewn about the hallways, and now escaped immates, known as The Variants, roaming the grounds. During his investigation, Miles finds an impaled S.W.A.T. Officer who tells him to escape while he still can. Miles was on his way to escape but became under attack by a powerful Variant named "Chris Walker", who threw him out the window in an attempt to kill Miles but failed. Miles managed to nearly escape using the Security Control to open the Main Gates but Father Martin ambushes him and injects Miles with a sedative which causes Upshur to become unconsious. Miles then plans to leave the asylum as well as avoid the murderous immates within the asylum. Characters *'Miles Upshur: '''Miles is an investigative reporter and the unseen protagonist. He recieves a tip-off from Waylon Parker and arrives at the asylum to begin his investigation. *'Waylon Parker: Waylon spent a few weeks in the asylum and eventually sent some footage to Miles Upshur about the asylum. *'Martin Archimbaud: '''Martin was a patient at the asylum and presented himself as a very religious priest and self-proclaimed prophet. He wantss Miles to "witness"and soon got himself killed for Miles only to record it and then allowed him to leave the asylum via elevator. *'Billy Hope: 'Billy was the first host of the Walrider who was kept alive by Rudolf Wernicke through it's powers. As told by Rudolf, Miles killed Billy Hope by turning off his life support and then became the new host of Walrider. *'Chris Walker: 'Chris Walker is an ex-military patient at the asylum who hunted down other immates and killed them by tearing off their heads, as he collects heads. Walker constantly pursues Miles and nicknamed him "little pig". He also gained superhuman strength thanks to being experimented on in the asylum. *'Rudolf Wernicke: 'After Chris Walker's death, Miles encounters Rudolf and is told to kill Billy Hope so people could leave the asylum. He claims that Hope loved him because he was responsible for keeping him alive. *'The Walrider: 'Walrider is a supernatural ghost-like creature which had Miles and Hope as it's hosts. It also the diety of Martin and his follower's religion. *'The Twins: 'The Twins are twin Variants which were quite loyal to Martin. As ordered by Martin, the Twins decided not to kill Miles. After losing their patience with him, they attempted to kill Miles. As Miles entered the Chapel, the two ceased being hostile. *'Richard Trager: 'Trager is an insane Variant who wishes to experiment on patients to gain more knowledge of biology and is against Martin's thoughts. Trager was also a former Executive of the Murkoff Corporation. He pursued Martin but is killed by his victim when he is crushed by an Elevator. *'Security Forces: Category:Video Games